mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Rovell Aurton
Backstory Taken in by the Aurton family, Rovell was tasked with becoming the family butler. Given his former lack of parents or siblings, it was a welcome one. During his youth, he was trained by the previous butler. Learning everything he would ever need to know to ensure the household ran smoothly. However, the family put one more demand on his plate. He would not only serve, but protect. Combat school came as soon as he was old enough. But with the discipline gained from his training, Rovell had no trouble with his new teaching. Not the best student, he was certainly a very diligent one. But when he finished, much to his surprise, he was then sent to Beacon Academy. He learnt why shortly. His adoptive parents would soon have a child. And Rovell would be her butler. Appearance Short and tidy rust coloured hair frame dull grey eyes. His attire is fairly straight forward. A jet black suit over a pure white shirt. The coat tails reach to the back of his knees while a similarly jet black vest can be seen underneath the jacket. Then to top it all off is the rust coloured bow tie. Weapon and skills Ora Querelis Not itself a weapon, Ora Querelis is more accurately a micro weapon crafter. Or rather, a pair of them. Roughly the size of a book, they create knives out of various Dust types. While they vary in size from smaller than his hand to nearly a short sword, all are crafted with two purposes in mind. Suitable for melee and able to be thrown consistently. Skills and abilities Excellent coordination, amazing timing, quick reflexes. Rovell has all the potential to be a master in combat. However, despite his dedication and training there is much he is still to learn. Having spent a great deal of time training to be a butler, a number of skills go between the two. A capable knife fighter and quite good at throwing them as well, Rovell can handle himself in a fight. But he is far from finished, as he desires to be able to protect his future master from any threat that might appear. Whether it be mortal danger or social. Semblance: Splitting Rovell's semblance is half an ability, half a mental discipline. What his semblance allows him to do is "split" his mind, and focus intently on two things. Specifically, it means the left and right hemispheres of his brain may act independently of each other, while maintaining their cohesion. This is very difficult to do, and the strain on his mind often leaves him with a headache or even a migraine if used for too long. This is where his training as a butler comes in handy. With his intense focus, he can effectively double his skill for a short time. Personality Stoic by nature, Rovell does have a sense of humour. Rarely seen, most of the time he appears to be rather dull and aloof. But far from emotionless, Rovell just holds his cards close. With his training, he's built up the habit of respecting others before himself. This paints him as considerate which isn't untrue. But it's simply the way he approaches life. Completely dedicated to his future master, he will do anything he needs to. Category:RWBY based OC Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:Further Development